


Specimen 11-A ("Birchwold, Sarah"), Cultured 1889-1896

by AllesKlara



Series: Specimens [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Medical, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insulin and education, decades ahead of schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specimen 11-A ("Birchwold, Sarah"), Cultured 1889-1896

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Time War.

Ester moves in with her in 1889, bringing her life-saving, impossible machine, and every day, she teaches Sarah something new about it.

"Why do I have to know how it works?" Sarah asks, for the first year, and then, "Why do I have to know _why_ it works?" and then "DNA recombination—and—and cells and species and origins an' all have nothing to do with me! I do mending!"

"They have something to do with mending." Ester tests Sarah's blood and injects her with the insulin the machine produces. "And so do I. Again. Recite the five nitrogenous bases."


End file.
